Sanzo's Diary
by LivingFlame
Summary: Just like the title says, a diary written from the perspective of Sanzo. There will be many short entries in this fic with some variation. Some will be for fun, some more serious, some with alot of dialogue, some with none, etc. Just like a regulary diary
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

This is your first and last warning. You had better NOT be reading this, since if you don't stop after this sentence I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you myself.……Well now that that's out of the way…that's right I'm keeping a journal. No, it's not a diary, a diary's where you write down all of your feelings and shit. Me? I'm just writing this so I can finally set my head on straight after every day in the goddamn circus. I can't hear myself THINK half the time with that stupid monkey and the lecherous water sprite going on with their damn rants. Not to mention the whole hoard of demons that keep on stalking us across what feels like the freaking globe. It seems like they always have to show up right when I finally get time to myself. That's just my luck isn't it…

Right so….anyway…I don't plan on writing about anything important, probably just what ever happens to come to my mind first. That way I won't have to think too hard about it. Why did it have to be reduced to this anyway? I don't write, simple as that. Unless I suppose, you count all of those goddamned reports I used to have to file out back at the temple. It was all bullshit too. Hours of my busy life, wasted. Hopefully this will at least be a bit more interesting than that…hopefully. But who can say, I've only written two paragraphs and all ready I'm running out of things to say. You probably need "creativity" for this sort of thing and I don't really feel like racking my brain any further to try and pull out any of that shit.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. There's no way I'm going to be able to keep this up every day. We're on the road half the time anyway and writing in the jeep would be a real pain in the ass, especially with everyone looking over my shoulder. Oh wait they'd be too goddamn distracted making my life hell. I guess it couldn't hurt to give this a shot, I'm willing to try almost anything at this point, and I'm getting a little tired of target practice. Damn now that I mention it…I wouldn't be surprised at all if this suddenly went "missing" one day. Well I wouldn't write anything that important down anyway…but the thought of them going through my things is really pissing me off. Alright this is starting to get annoying, I'm taking this way too seriously. If it works to drown out the noise level, then hell yeah I'm going to be doing this more often. If not then…well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see…please let this work…

-Love,

Sanzo

P.S. If you've read up to here, then you're a dead man walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this will be it then, this will be my first actual "entry" I suppose…yeah whatever, big whoop. Well let's see…earlier while we were riding for hours upon hours in the jeep I at least had some time to think of what to write. I decided to talk to Hakkai about it since the idiots were distracted and he seems to be the one with the most sense in him. Anyway, he said a one thing I could do to think of something to write about would be to pick some sort of random subject and just write about the first thing that comes into my mind, then go from there. It sounded simple enough but everything around here is just worthless…what the hell am I going to write about a chair? Or wait…what else was he saying…maybe a color or something along those lines? Fine I guess I could try that…well that's not going to work. Bullshit, this is starting to become a problem. How is this going to work if I can't think of anything mildly interesting to say?! I could write about what happened today but I don't really have any desire to play that back in my mind ever again. Okay, okay I think I have an idea…sort of…The monkey was asking me once what makes me think of summer. I guess I'll do that to some extent.

So lets see…I guess I'll use a different season. The first one that comes to mind is spring…Of course, it _had_ to be spring. Dammit I hate the spring, all that filthy cockroach can talk about is women and the "season of love" or some shit like that. He sounds like a freaking prissy in a storybook land. And of course the monkey has to chime in asking about the "birds and the bees", idiot. I swear I'm surrounded. It's not hard to guess what he'd think about…Why is everyone so happy about spring anyway? Sure I mean it's warmer out and all but what the hell else matters. All of the bugs come out from what ever rock they crawled under and swarm around me. Not to mention all the animals get up from their half yearlong nap, lazy asses. That topped with the all the pollen in the air and I swear my allergies nearly kill me.

Don't even get me started on the rain. What's spring called "the rainy season" for huh dumbass? I'll tell you why, cuz it rains every freaking day. Since we're traveling and all we always get soaked to the bone and I feel like my head's going to split open. Not to mention I can't stand the heat. At least it isn't nearly as bad as summer but the heat makes me want to die. I'd take the cold and the winter anytime, anyplace… Alright all this negative talk is just giving me a headache again…now is there anything about spring I actually like…? Well they say that the scenery's pretty, but I don't have the time to stop and smell the roses. And if that's the only thing it's got to offer me, I guess there really isn't much I like about it. I guess that wasn't the point to begin with either way.


End file.
